


Season of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus takes Madzie and Alec to make some new memories.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: SHBingo





	Season of Love

“It’s been snowing for four days, Magnus.”

“Not where I’m going to portal us.”

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing.

“And where is that?”

Magnus glanced away from Alec’s piercing gaze, trying to measure his statement to sound as casual as possible.

“Just Alaska. It hasn’t snowed in nearly a week there.”

“It’s always snowy in Alaska!”

“Ah, maybe. But not snow _ing_.”

Alec’s mouth formed a fine line of annoyance. Magnus smiled brightly despite it; he couldn’t help it – Alec looked too cute when he was fussy. “Come on. Surely you miss sledding and playing in the snow, you haven’t done that since you were a kid, what, with all your Shadowhunter responsibilities.”

Alec’s annoyed face drooped a little at Magnus’ words, embarrassment coloring his features ruddy. Magnus felt his own smile fade.

“You… I didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.”

“You didn’t,” Alec said flatly. He dropped his arms and tried to stand a little straighter.

“But you… What did I say?”

“Nothing.” Alec smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I just haven’t. Ever.”

“Ever what?”

“Gone... Sledding. Or… Played in the snow.”

Magnus’ heart sank. He took in the sight of the beautiful man he called his boyfriend, old beyond his years for a mortal, so wise and caring. He’d often wondered what kind of childhood Alec had; he never talked about it. Now he thought maybe he knew why.

“How?” He asked softly. “All kids—”

“I’m not all kids, Magnus. I’m a Shadowhunter, not a mundane. I was raised in Alicante.”

“Do they not have snow in Idris?”

Alec laughed without much humor. “Of course they do. But I trained during the winter. We didn’t have time to play.”

“Alexander…”

“Don’t do that,” Alec muttered. His gaze dropped from Magnus’ face, head sinking a little.

“Do what?”

“Use that tone. Give me that look.”

Magnus waited, one eyebrow cocked, for Alec to continue.

“The look that says you pity me. You wonder what’s wrong with me.”

Magnus closed the short gap between them and took Alec’s face in his hands. “I don’t pity you. I am sad for you. Alexander, you are so strong and brave. I’ve often wondered what you were like as a child. I regret, sometimes, not being able to see you grow up. Wishes of an immortal, I guess. I just assumed you were like other kids. I remember meeting Jocelyn during the winter at times, we’d sit and have coffee while Clary went sledding. Seeing the joy in her face – I always just assume that other kids experienced that. That you didn’t –“ Magnus shook his head. “I just wish you could have.”

“You can’t miss something you didn’t have, Magnus. I’m okay. It’s never bothered me.”

“But this trip isn’t just because I’m nostalgic or you should be.” Magnus dropped his hands. “It’s for Madzie.”

Alec cocked one brow. “How so?”

“She’s a child, Alexander.”

“Really?” Alec teased. “I had _no_ idea. I thought she was just a very short seven-hundred-year-old.”

Magnus smirked and flicked a small ball of magic toward Alec’s grinning face. Alec dodged, laughing a little.

“Don’t be an ass,” Magnus scolded with no real venom. “She’s a kid. She has been through so much. I want her to experience that joy that children should. I didn’t when I was young. Of course, when I was young they didn’t really celebrate holidays as they do now but, I digress. You didn’t either. Catarina didn’t either… Should we deny her that joy?”

Alec seemed to deflate a little at Magnus’ words, his lips pushing out into a mildly displeased pout. “You know I’m not going to say no when you put it like that.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I know. You don’t need to come, Alexander. But I will be – I’ve already told Catarina I’ll take Madzie for the night.”

“What do I need to bring?” Alec asked.

Magnus’ grin widened, relief flooding through him. He would have enjoyed his time with Madzie nonetheless, but the thought of sharing it without Alec was heartbreaking.

“Just yourself and a warm coat and boots. I’ll get everything else ready.” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth. “I’ll make sure you enjoy this, okay?”

Alec smiled that crooked smile that made Magnus’ heart forget its rhythm. “I’ll be with you and Madzie. Freezing my ass off. But being with you two will be enjoyable.”

“It won’t be that cold.”

Alec made a noise of protest. “Says you. Do you even feel the cold?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Magic. Half citizen of Edom. Something?”

Magnus rolled his eyes deeply. “My demon blood makes me capable of surviving in a hot hellscape, not immune to extreme temperatures, Alexander.”

“Well you certainly give off enough heat in bed – I’m sure you can keep warm in a frozen tundra.”

“You don’t complain about my heat when we’re cuddling.”

“Because you keep me warm.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, brushing his nose lightly over his cheek. “And why would I complain about anything when I’ve got you in my arms?” He whispered, his voice taking on a husky tone that went straight to Magnus’ stomach.

“Don’t start that. You need to go to work.”

“Mmm… Yeah, I can be there whenever.” Alec’s smooth lips brushed over Magnus’ pulse point in his throat. Magnus tried to fight the shiver that raced down his spine. Instead he laughed and pushed Alec back.

“But I have a client in about five minutes. Who probably would not look kindly on my shadowhuner boyfriend crashing his appointment.”

Alec raised his brows. “You’re not doing something the Clave wouldn’t approve of now, are you, Mr. Bane?” He asked in mock authority. Magnus smirked, winking playfully.

“What you don’t know won’t hurt you. Now go to work. I’ll see you tonight.”

Alec grinned regardless and nodded, waving his hand in playful annoyance. “See you tonight.” He headed out, and Magnus sank into his desk chair, working to steady his rapidly beating heart. If he weren’t an immortal, he’d worry that his love for Alec might drive him to a heart attack one of these days.

The door creaked open as Magnus finished tying Madzie’s hair back.

“I heard a rumor an adorable little warlock was in the loft,” Alec said, looking around, up and over as he entered, purposely avoiding Madzie. Madzie giggled, rushing up to him and hugging his leg.

“I’m here Alec!” He looked down and gasped.

“There she is!” He scooped her up, spinning her in a tight hug. “How’re things going, kiddo?”

“Good. I’m going to be starting _school_ soon. I can’t use my magic there.”

“Really, you’re gonna go to a mundane school?”

Madzie nodded eagerly. Alec looked questioningly at Magnus. He shrugged. “Catarina thinks it’ll be good for her to get some experience around mundanes as well as downworlders and shadowhunters. And now that she can glamour her mark just as easily as the most advanced warlock – I agree.”

“Well then so do I,” Alec said, offering a grin. Madzie’s smile, which had faded a little while Magnus explained, came back full force.

“Magnus said we’re going _sledding_. Are you coming too?”

“Of course I am. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“But you’re not wearing a winter coat.”

“Ah… I don’t actually have one. I was hoping I could manage to plead help from Magnus. What do you think?”

Madzie looked at Magnus pleadingly. “You’d better give him one. He’ll be a popsicle if you don’t!”

Magnus laughed nodding. “You’re right. And we don’t want an Alec shaped popsicle now, do we? I’ll be sure to get him one before we go.”

Madzie shook her head. Alec let her back to the floor and stepped up to Magnus, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Hello, by the way.”

“Hello yourself. How was your day?”

“Hmm… Eventful. Jace ended up with a face full of demon ichor on a hunt though, so that was a bright spot.”

Magnus chuckled, trying to hide it behind his hand. “How awful,” he mocked, and Alec chuckled.

“He was so mad. It was hilarious. So when are we heading off on this little excursion of yours?”

“Just a few minutes. I have to conjure my lovely boyfriend a jacket that is _warm_ enough and finish up one potion I’m working on. Speaking of which, Madzie, would you like to help me add the last ingredient?”

“ _Yes!”_ Madzie cried. She rushed toward Magnus’ desk where a bowl of some reddish liquid was brewing. Magnus smiled after her and glanced at Alec. “She’s a natural.”

“Well, of course, with you as a teacher,” Alec said. He followed Magnus into the room, leaning on the doorframe as Magnus taught Madzie the right measurement for the potion he was working on.

“So, Alaska?” Alec confirmed when Magnus straightened up and waved his hands, conjuring a fluffy black jacket with a rich furry hood.

“Hm, I decided against Alaska, actually. How about Maine instead? Just as snowy, a little less bitter, and some adorable small towns that we can look at Christmas lights in.”

Alec smiled, nodding. He took the jacket, putting it on and zipping it up. “How do I look?”

“You match me!” Madzie cried. She rushed to get her winter coat, an eye burning, holographic silver thing with a neon pink ring of fur around the hood.

“Well, I certainly do, don’t I.”

“I could make yours holographic too, if you prefer, Alexander,” Magnus teased. Alec raised a finger.

“Do, and you’ll sleep alone.”

“Oh, I’m injured.” Magnus teased, donning his own winter jacket. He opened a portal and Alec scooped Madzie into his arms. He took Magnus’ hand as they stepped through.

The cold hit the three of them instantly, stealing Magnus’ breath from his lungs. They came out at the top of a beautiful, unsullied hill.

“Where are we?” Alec asked, setting Madzie down.

“Oh, just a little town. This is the best sledding hill in the area.” Magnus conjured a large sled made of a rich reddish wood, big enough to fit all three comfortably.

“Climb on!” He cried. He caught sight of Alec’s slightly concerned face and smiled.

“You okay?”

“Will that—Is that safe?”

“Of course it is.” Magnus reached up, pulling Alec’s hood a little more firmly over his head. “You look worried. We’ll be fine. You’re with me.”

“Should Madzie sit in the front?” He asked.

“Well, she certainly has a better chance than you do, shadowhunter. We’re magic.”

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “Fine, fine. And I guess if she sits behind us she won’t be able to see. I trust you. Don’t get us buried in an avalanche.”

“Never.” Magnus kissed his mouth gently. “So cold.”

“It’s like six degrees out, of course I’m cold,” Alec sassed.

“Come _on_ ,” Madzie complained, bouncing at the front of the sled. Magnus settled behind her, moving to wrap his arms around her middle and grab the rope. Alec sat behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Push with your feet, Alexander, then lift them once we start going,” Magnus explained. He and Alec began to push, and Madzie squealed with excitement as they headed down the hill. Working in a unison that surprised even Magnus, they lifted their feet back onto the sled perfectly, allowing it to gain speed and send them rocketing down the hill.

Alec’s bright peal of laughter cut through the air, sending Magnus’ heart into a skittering rhythm against his ribs. He grinned helplessly, eyes welling with tears both from the cool wind and the overwhelming pride. Madzie screamed and laughed, holding her arms out like she was flying.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Magnus leaned back on Alec, smiling and breathless. “Not so bad, right?”

“That was amazing,” Alec admitted. Madzie hopped up, grabbing each of their hands.

“Again!”

“Well we gotta drag this sled back up the hill. Race you!” Magnus said, scrambling up. Madzie squealed and took off. Alec rose, grabbing the rope and tugging the sled as he and Magnus chased her up the hill, her shining coat glinting off the sun and snow.

Magnus looked over, his breathing rushing from his lungs in a puff. Alec’s hood had fallen back, revealing his tousled hair and wind pinkened cheeks. He was grinning broadly, eyes crinkled at the corners as he huffed his way up the hill. A strange tightness squeezed at Magnus’ chest. He slowed down a little, closing his eyes.

Alec noticed, slowing himself as well. “You okay? The hill too much for the old man?”

“Oh, don’t you dare with that now,” Magnus scolded without venom. He grabbed Alec’s hand then. “Do you know how happy I am?”

That crooked smile appeared once more. “Why? Because I said yes to freezing?”

“Because you’re with me… Because I just heard you laugh like that… Smile like you’ve got no cares in the world. I’m just… Feeling sentimental, I suppose.”

Alec stepped closer. He brushed his nose over Magnus’ before pressing their lips together gently. “I’m here with you. Always,” he whispered.

“I know you are, Alexander.”

“I win!” Madzie called from the top of the hill. Magnus looked up, laughing a little.

“So you did!” He looked at Alec again then and shook his head. “We’d better go.”

The three rode down the hill again and again, until Magnus’ legs were well beyond numb and even Alec was slowing down on his way back up. “How about a break for the old people?” Magnus suggested.

“Can I keep playing?” Madzie asked.

“Of course. Just stay nearby where we can see you,” Alec said.

Magnus brushed a bench off, scowling at the ice covered surface. He glanced around to make sure there was no one else on the hilltop before hitting it with a small bit of magic, warming and drying it.

“There we go. Nice and neat.”

Alec slumped down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “You wouldn’t think that would be so exhausting.”

“Right? But it can be.”

“Not for Madzie.” Alec chuckled as he spoke, watching as the small girl rolled a ball of snow larger and larger. “She’s got an endless supply of energy.”

“Oh, I know it.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand, resting his head on his shoulder. They looked out over the snow quieted landscape, enjoying their peace.

“Magnus!” Madzie called suddenly. Magnus looked over, gasping and ducking just in time. Alec, unfortunately, was less on his toes. He cried out when the snow ball that Madzie had created struck him in the neck and chest, bursting in a puff of white that sprinkled over his coat.

Madzie giggled riotously, rushing as far from Alec as she could when he rose.

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” He cried with no real anger, scooping up a pile of snow and chasing after her. Madzie, having prepared for the worst, pulled another snowball from her pocket and hurled it at him. This one hit him in the chest, but Alec moved forward, throwing the pile in his hand. It hadn’t quite formed a ball, so it hit Madzie with more of a puff, making her laugh even harder.

Alec crouched to grab another pile when Madzie conjured a perfect snowball, striking Alec in the shoulder.

“Using magic is no fair, I don’t have powers!” He lamented, laughing.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec turned toward his voice. Magnus was floating a handful of snowballs in the air, his other hand on his hip. “Just ask nicely.”

“Oh, not you too.”

“Well, if you don’t want my help…” Magnus flicked his wrist, and one by one the snowballs flew toward Alec. He narrowly missed them by ducking and rolling a few feet down the hill.

The motion allowed Madzie to catch up and pounce on his chest when he stopped, laying on his back. With zero hesitation, she dropped a small pile of snow on his face, leaving him spluttering and shaking the cold powder off.

“You win!” He cried, holding his hands up. “Two warlocks against one non-magic user is entirely unfair.”

“Sore loser,” Magnus teased. He helped Madzie off Alec’s chest and pulled Alec up, brushing the snow from his jacket. “You are a mess.”

Alec shook his head, dislodging snow from his hair. The snow, half melted from Alec’s body heat, hit Magnus square in the face, and he backed up, huffing. Alec grinned.

Madzie took Alec’s hand, tugging gently. “We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course. You beat me fair and square. It was _Magnus_ that was a dirty cheater,” he added in a dramatic whisper. “We should tell Catarina on him.”

Madzie gasped. “What will she do?”

“Maybe she’ll turn him into a mouse.”

“Or a frog!” Madzie cried.

“A frog!” Magnus huffed in mock annoyance. “Well, I never in my life. At least have the decency to turn me into a house cat. They’re majestic.” He jutted his chin out and crossed his arms, earning a peal of laughter from Madzie.

She scowled then. “I’m cold.”

“It is a little cold, huh?” Alec said.

“Well then it’s the perfect time to head into the town at the bottom of the hill. I know a great little restaurant that’ll warm us all right up.”

Magnus waved away the sled before scooping Madzie up and heading down the hill.

“We’re _walking_?” Alec asked, hurrying to keep up.

“It’s not too far. Plus, the weather isn’t so bad.”

“Says the guy who doesn’t have snow down his coat.”

Magnus set a hand on Alec’s back, easily drying and warming the plush lining of the coat. “Better?”

Alec smiled a little. “Thanks.”

The three moved in silence down the hill, each taking in the various sights, the quiet stillness of the snow, and the quaint little town seeming to rise up in front of them. There were trees lining the streets, mostly barren of leaves and covered in a blanketing of snow. All of the shops were decorated for the holidays, mostly Christmas lights and trees, but Magnus spotted a few Hanukkah decorated shops as well. There were a few people out and about, arms loaded with bags, heavy jackets and scarves masking their faces. Most paid them no attention, and the few that did offered friendly smiles despite the fact that Magnus knew they likely stuck out in a town like this one. Still he smiled back, nodding and greeting a few that did the same to him as they walked. Madzie waved whenever she spotted a small child, grinning brightly at the various sights.

“It’s so much quieter than home,” she commented.

“It is. It’s kinda nice,” Alec agreed. Magnus turned, setting Madzie down to open the door to the restaurant. It was empty save for the man working, and one other gentleman sitting in the corner, sipping coffee and reading a paperback book.

“It is. I love the city, but sometimes it’s nice to escape,” Magnus said. He waved to the man behind the counter, whose eyes widened in recognition. He was an older man with greying hair, a scar across his jaw and chin. He had the belly of one that had lived a good life, and the gnarled hands of a human unafraid of hard work.

“Well, I’ll be. Magnus Bane?”

“Nicholas. How are you, old friend?” He asked. Nicholas circled around the counter and wrapped Magnus in a hug much tighter than he looked capable of.

“Oh, I’m doing great.”

“The knees still holding up?”

“You know they are. I don’t know what you did to them…”

“Just a gift. Nicholas, please, I’d like you to meet my family. This is my boyfriend, Alexander, and our niece, Madzie. Alexander, this is Nicholas Jones, a dear friend of mine.”

Alec smiled and stuck his hand out. “Any friend of Magnus’. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, what a lovely family. You two make a good pair. Come, sit. I’ll make you a nice warm dinner.”

“That’d be excellent, Nicholas. Thank you.” Magnus set his hand on Alec’s back, guiding them to a table. He helped Madzie into the chair before taking his own seat.

“How do you know him?” Alec asked.

“Ah… We go far back. Many years.”

“Does he know… About you?”

“Hm. He knows without knowing, so to speak. I knew Nicholas when he was Madzie’s age. So at this point – it’d be suspicious if he _didn’t_ know. There was a particularly bad winter. He lost his siblings, his father. I broke a few rules… Keeping him and his mother alive.”

“You did it for a good reason.”

Magnus shrugged one shoulder, watching Nicholas. “I never outright told him what I am, but he’s got a good idea. And he’s… Good at picking up on things.”

Alec set his hand over Magnus’. “You look sad.”

“No. Not at all. I’m glad he’s still doing well.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus smiled softly, setting his free hand atop Alec’s. “You know me too well. You should stop that.”

“I want to know everything about you. You have centuries on me, I can’t stop.”

Magnus felt his smile hollow a little, and he patted Alec’s hand. “My centuries are exactly the problem, Alexander. It doesn’t bug me, most of the time. But I watched Nicholas grow up. And I will outlive him.”

“We didn’t have to come here if you—I mean this shouldn’t be a sad moment for you.”

“Oh, it’s not,” Magnus assured him. “I am happy. And it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. I wanted you to meet him. Aside from those you’ve met in New York, I have very few surviving friends. Especially mundanes. I wanted to share what I have.”

“Thank you,” Alec said softly.

Nicholas brought them over two steaming mugs of coffee, and placing a mug of hot cocoa in front of Madzie. He smiled softly at her, tilting his head a little.

“What is it, Nicholas?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing at all. She’s like you, isn’t she?”

“She is.”

Madzie looked up at him with wide eyes. “Thank you, sir.”

“You are very welcome, little one. Tell me, do you like hamburgers?”

Madzie nodded quickly.

“I make _great_ hamburgers. I bet I could even make it smile for you, how does that sound?”

Madzie’s grin widened, swallowing nearly her whole face. “Yes, _please_.”

“Great. You three got here just before the dinner rush – as much as there is one. Any allergies, young man?” He asked, looking at Alec.

“No sir, I’ll eat pretty much anything.”

“Hm, good. Probably why you’re so damn tall, eh?”

Alec smiled crookedly. “That’s a pretty good possibility.”

“If you can spare a few minutes, you should come talk with us,” Magnus said. Nicholas nodded, patting his shoulder.

“I think I can do that. Be right back.” He headed off toward the kitchen again. Magnus could see a slight shuffle in his gait; his hip perhaps, or maybe the repair he’d done to his knees those years back wasn’t quite the job he’d hoped. Easily fixed.

“How’d he know about me?” Madzie asked.

“He’s a smart man. He can tell a lot just by looking at someone.”

“Does he have any powers?” Madzie wondered, carefully sipping at her hot chocolate.

“Not really. He’s just a remarkable mundane. I think he may have a touch of Sight, but not enough to make him a concern. He’s just a good friend of mine.”

“I hope I make good friends in school. I’m worried they’ll think I’m weird.”

“You know what,” Alec said, “when I was in school, some of the kids thought I was pretty weird too. They didn’t like me because of who my parents were.”

“Did you go to human school too?”

Alec shook his head. “No, I was with other shadowhunters. They _still_ thought I was weird. But that was okay. Because it let me see who were my real friends. They were always nice to me, no matter what. You’ll find some friends like that too.”

Madzie smiled and nodded. “I will.”

The three chatted while they waited for the food to arrive. When it did, Magnus’ mouth began to water, and if the look of pure joy in Alec’s eyes was any indicator, he was just as excited. Nicholas set a plate full of fries and a burger in front of Madzie. The top of the bun was off, revealing a rainbow-colored smile. Madzie gasped. “How?”

“My own kinda magic, kiddo. Don’t worry – just tastes like ketchup.” He winked. He set down two large plates in front of Magnus and Alec. Each had a bowl of steaming chowder in the center, a creamy looking liquid with various vegetables throughout it. Around the bowl were a few crackers, and a bun stuffed full of lobster meat.

“This looks amazing. Thank you,” Alec said.

“My pleasure.” Nicholas patted Magnus’ arm. “I’ll be right back.”

Alec stripped out of his coat and began to eat, his eyes rolling back contentedly. “This is heaven.”

“He’s amazing, huh?” Magnus asked, beginning to eat. Madzie nodded.

“It tastes _so_ good. It’s as good as your cooking, Magnus!” Magnus grinned.

“I hope so. I taught him everything he knows.”

“Now that, my friend, is a lie,” Nicholas said, coming up and settling into a chair between Magnus and Alec. He had a mug of coffee between his hands, steaming pleasantly.

“How have you been?” Magnus asked.

“Quite good. Mother passed away, a while back. I didn’t know how to reach you.”

“When?”

“A few years now. She went peacefully.”

“I am sorry,” Magnus said.

“No need. She lived a long life. Longer than she would have if you hadn’t helped us all those years ago. Where have you been?”

“New York. So not too far. I have a nice home there, a good job. And of course my family,” Magnus looked at Alec.

“And you, young man?” Nicholas turned to Alec, who nearly choked on the mouthful of lobster roll he had.

“What?” He asked when he could breathe.

“Well, when you walked in I had you pegged for a soldier.”

Alec smiled, confusing coloring his features. “Why is that?”

“Way you hold yourself. I see lots of boys come in those doors who have been on the front lines, seen some scary stuff. A look in their eyes. You got it too. But then you took off your coat. I’ve never seen a soldier with tattoos like these ones, not this many.” He pointed to Alec’s soundless rune.

“Ah… Yeah, no, I’m not in the military.”

“Gang member?”

Alec laughed then. “What? No. You think Magnus would stand for that kind of behavior?”

Nicholas chuckled. “You have a point. But you’re not like him.”

“No, no. Not like him, not in the way I think you mean.”

“But you aren’t… Like me either.”

“Well, more than you’d think.”

Nicholas tilted his head a little, searching Alec’s face.

“I’m kind of a soldier. Just not in any military you’ve ever heard of. People like Magnus and me, and even Madz, someday, we keep people like you safe.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. For as strict as Alec could be in regards to mundanes, the fact that he was sharing this much was surprising.

“You keep him safe, right?” Nicholas asked then, and a pang of affection hit Magnus in the heart. Alec smiled fondly.

“Not even a little. I try. But Magnus has saved my skin far more times than I’ve helped him. I—” He hesitated, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “I don’t really think I’d be around today if I hadn’t met Magnus when I did. Or... I certainly wouldn’t be the man I am today.”

“Seems like you two met at just the right time then. Is she one of your siblings’? Or?”

“One of my dear friends,” Magnus filled in. “Alec and I helped pull her out of a bad spot and my friend adopted her. My work keeps me too busy for a full-time parenting job right now, as does Alexander’s, but we certainly do our best.” He beamed at Madzie, who grinned right back.

“They took me _sledding_ today. I had never been before.”

“Oh really? Was it on our hill up the way?”

Madzie nodded.

“That’s a fun hill. I used to sled that hill when I was your age.”

“Really? We had a snowball fight too. Alec lost.”

“Really? This big tough guy lost?”

Alec laughed a little. “To be fair, it was two against one,” he defended.

“Oh, you’re just saying that to keep your pride,” Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes deeply. Nicholas laughed.

“You two are a perfect match. I know it likely doesn’t matter – but I most certainly approve.”

Magnus smiled. He reached over, setting his hand over Alec’s. “It does matter. Thank you Nicholas. Now, how are _you_? How are the legs? Hips? General aches and pains of getting old?”

“More real than you know, how old are you now?”

“Centuries,” Magnus said simply, and wasn’t all that surprised when Nicholas didn’t laugh. “Let me fix you up.”

“No you don’t. I’m going to age gracefully. You gave me extra years, now I’ve lived them.”

“Nicholas…”

“No. Magnus. I appreciate it. But I’m an old man. I’ve accepted that. That’s all there is to it.”

Magnus tried to smile, an uneasy realization settling into his stomach. He nodded. “I will honor your wishes.”

Nicholas looked up when the bell jingled, signaling a new customer. He waved. “I’ll be right with you, Brian.”

“Take your time, Nick.”

Nicholas grabbed Magnus’ hand and squeezed. “Thank you for coming to visit and showing me your family. I gotta get to the back and prep for dinner now, so if I don’t see you before you take off, you be sure to come back around, okay?”

“Definitely. I won’t be a stranger.” Nicholas nodded and rose, hurrying over to the one he called Brian and giving him a firm hug. They walked as they headed up to the counter. Nicholas’ eyes were bright with life and happiness, but still Magnus’ heart ached.

“You okay?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

“We can talk later,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s hand. “Finish up, I have one more surprise for us before we head home.”

“What is it?” Madzie asked. Magnus grinned, thumbing her nose.

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it, sweet pea?”

The three took their time eating. Magnus watched the diner fill up, and Brian and Nicholas worked together as they served the customers. Everything had a warm, comforting atmosphere. It felt like home.

When they’d finished, Magnus rose and headed to the counter. Brian was writing on a notepad. He shook his head when Magnus approached.

“Nuh-uh. Nick says you and your family are on the house.”

“I’m quite sure he did. Then here.” Magnus reached into his inner coat pocket, using the fabric to hide the spark of magic he used to conjure what he needed. He passed a small box over to Brian. “Make sure he gets my Christmas gift then, will you? I know he’s busy now and I wouldn’t want to disturb him.”

“That I can do. He speaks real highly of you. Says your family saved his life. Well, he says you did, but – You likely weren’t even born when he was little, huh?”

Magnus smiled. “I’m flattered, but I am much older than I look. Will you be the one stuck cleaning our table?”

“Sure will.”

Magnus nodded. He took Brian’s hand and passed over a hundred dollar bill. “My boyfriend is messy,” he fibbed, knowing how clean they had actually left the table. “Merry Christmas.”

“Nick would kill me if I took this.”

“He won’t. Our secret.” Magnus winked and backed up before Brian could argue, guiding Alec and Madzie out of the café.

“So where else are we going?” Alec asked after Magnus had walked them a few blocks. A light snow had begun falling while they ate and continued as they walked.

“A sleigh ride.”

“With horses?” Madzie asked, bouncing up alongside Magnus.

“Of course, what kind of sleigh ride would it be without horses, sweet pea?”

Madzie beamed, all teeth, and cheered, grabbing Alec’s hand. “Come on! We gotta hurry!”

“Okay, okay!” Alec laughed a little, looking back at Magnus. Their eyes met for a moment, and Magnus caught Alec’s smile softening into something a little gentler. He took Alec’s other hand, twining their fingers. They turned the corner, and Madzie gasped. About halfway down the block, a tall horse with dark brown fur and rich black legs stood on the street, pawing at the snow. She was attached to a sleek black and red sleigh, perfect for the trio. Magnus waved to the slender man in the sleigh. As they approached, he came more clearly into view. Tall and lean, with tanned skin, an elaborate leafy pattern on his jaw, and slightly pointed ears. A seelie. Alec tensed for a second and glanced over at Magnus. Magnus smiled.

“This is Kristof. We go back a few years,” he said. Alec relaxed visibly then, and Magnus stepped forward, shaking Kristof’s hand. “Hello, friend.”

“Good evening, Magnus. How have you been? Things okay in Brooklyn?”

“They’re great. I still wish you’d come visit more.”

“I hate that woman,” Kristof mumbled. “Here she leaves me alone. I don’t think she would if I were in the city.”

“I understand. My offer is still extended. Any time you want.”

“Right now, Magnus, I want to take you and your lovely family on a ride. Hop on.”

Magnus nodded. He went around and lifted Madzie, placing her in the sleigh. Alec held his hand out for Magnus to take, offering a broad grin. “After you, sir.”

“Why thank you, sir,” Magnus teased. He climbed in and squeezed Alec’s hand, using it to help pull Alec up. The three got settled, Madzie on Magnus’ lap. Alec slung the blanket over their laps.

The last rays the day faded behind the hills as Kristof clicked, and the horse began to move. Madzie giggled with excitement, holding tight to Magnus.

The path Kristof took them on around a small lake and through a grove of trees was quiet, relatively untouched by pedestrians. The faded sun gave everything an eerie shine, looking more otherworldly than any dimension Magnus had ever travelled in before. Madzie pointed out birds and pretty, snow covered trees as they moved. Alec sat in silence, seeming to take everything in in his stoic way. Magnus reached his free hand over, finding Alec’s hand under the blanket. He twined their fingers together on Alec’s knee. Alec leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder, sighing softly.

The night fell heavier, only the twinkle of the stars and the nearly full moon lighting the path. Kristof maneuvered the horse onto a second path, cutting through the trees and opening into the town. Each house was brightly lit with a multitude of Christmas lights. Alec gasped audibly next to them, and Madzie gave a quick giggle of joy. Each seemed too afraid to break the silence of the night, even the horse’s hooves were muffled with the layer of soft white snow that had fallen.

As the ride stretched on, Madzie settled more comfortably into Magnus’ lap. He smiled softly when he realized she’d fallen asleep in his arms. He nudged Alec to show him. When Alec didn’t move, he looked, his heart swelling. Alec’s eyes were shut, his worry lines smoothed with sleep. The glow of the Christmas lights slid over his face as they moved, his lips pressed in the barest hint of a pout.

“You’ve got a real beautiful family, Magnus,” Kristof said softly, looking over his shoulder. “Lots of downworlders… We can only dream of what you have. You’re an inspiration.”

“It’s not easy,” Magnus admitted. “Alexander and I… We’ve had to fight tooth and nail for what we have.”

“But you stuck together. You’ve kept it and it’s strong. You’re lucky. Especially… He’s a shadowhunter. He’s a mortal.”

“I know that all too well,” Magnus whispered.

“Have you thought…”

“I try not to. I know it weighs on Alexander. But I try not to have him think about it too much… He’s got a limited life. He needs to enjoy what we have.”

“You are strong to care so deeply for him. I can’t imagine.”

“I want to spend the rest my life with him… So at least I can spend his life with him. That’s what matters. Making him happy.”

“Are you happy, old friend?”

“I am, Kristof. I truly am.”

“Then that is what matters.” Kristof looked back again, his eyes smiling more than his mouth. “It helps that he is a fine specimen of a man, doesn’t it?”

Magnus chuckled. “I did get quite lucky. He’s beautiful. Inside and out.”

They moved on quietly, no words needing to be spoken. Magnus could feel Madzie’s even breaths, and Alec’s body molded against his, a perfect fit. When Kristof finally pulled his horse to a stop, he looked back. “Do you want a photograph?”

“Oh – sure.” Magnus reached around, sneaking Alec’s phone from his jeans. “He won’t mind – Madzie is on top of mine.” He unlocked it and passed it over to Kristof. The seelie turned, snapping a few photos. He handed it back to Magnus, who nodded his thanks. He shook Alec gently, chuckling when Alec snorted awake.

“Wh—”

“You fell asleep.”

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Guess I was worn out.”

“No need to be sorry. It was nice. Are you awake enough to take Madzie so I can get down? I don’t want to wake her.”

Alec nodded. He hopped out of the sleigh and circled around it, taking Madzie with a practiced ease of one that had done this a hundred times. Magnus stepped down from the sleigh and shook Kristof’s hand.

“Don’t be a stranger,” he said. Kristof nodded.

“I shall try not to be.”

Magnus stepped off the path, opening up a portal for them. He waved goodbye to Kristof once more before he and Alec stepped through, holding onto Madzie.

The apartment was warm and quiet when they entered. Immediately Alec went to put Madzie to bed, he and Magnus stripping her out of her winter boots and coat before tucking her in. They stripped out of their own winter gear quietly, and Magnus poured them drinks.

He turned, smiling softly at Alec on the couch. He was looking at his phone, a small smile curving one side of his mouth.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Magnus said, sitting next to Alec and passing the drink to him. “My phone was inaccessible.”

“It’s cute. I don’t mind at all.” Alec pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “I want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a good memory like this. I didn’t realize what I was missing, I guess.”

Magnus smiled. He waved his hand, turning on holiday music at a level just loud enough. “Don’t wanna wake sweet pea.”

“Of course not.” Alec leaned closer, kissing him deeper.

“Behave,” Magnus warned without much threat.

“Just cuddle me,” Alec mumbled against his mouth.

“That I can do.” He pulled Alec back on the couch and tugged a blanket over their legs. Their kiss deepened without urgency, just sharing air and space. Alec’s phone clattered to the floor. He bent to grab it, giving Magnus a chance to place their drinks on the table. They moved closer, leaning against one another as they kissed, hands meeting and twining on their laps.

Time was indeed limited; Magnus was as aware as anyone about that. But he would do all he could to give them as many happy memories as he could, season by season.


End file.
